Secuestros y orgullo familiar
by NariInverse
Summary: Han secuestrado a Mycroft, John lo afirma y Sherlock no lo cree ¿ganará el orgullo sobre la sangre? Regalo de cumpleaños para Mist221b. Slash! Johnlock y poco Mystrade.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Arthur Conan Doyle_

_Regalo para Mist, espero t guste y disculpa enormemente la tardanza._

* * *

**Secuestros y orgullo familiar**

John llegó con las bolsas de las compras y como pudo hizo un espacio en la mesa que estaba repleta de ratas muertas y abiertas en canal. Sherlock debería estar trabajando en alguna cosa.

- Sherlock – Al llamarlo contestó el detective desde la sala con pereza, John tomó un pequeño sobre que había tomado de la puerta al entrar y había puesto en una de las bolsas de plástico.

Era pequeño y blanco, el destinatario estaba escrito a máquina y carecía de remitente. Una carta dirigida para Sherlock, Sherlock que estaba en ese momento estaba haciendo quien sabe qué en la sala.

- John, ven, es importante – John rodó los ojos y fue hacia donde estaba el joven detective, lo encontró en posición fetal sobre el sillón. Cuando John llegó a su lado Sherlock le señaló el control de la televisión – Se mienten con respecto a las ratas.

- ¿Ratas? – John rio por lo bajo e ignorando la petición por el control se sentó en el sillón que le quedaba enfrente – No creerás lo que se dice de esos pobre animales últimamente – Sherlock volteó bruscamente hacia él y se irguió levemente.

- Desde luego que no.

- Entonces ¿para qué quieres ver ese documental?

- Me interesa.

- Oh – John dejó la plática y le extendió el sobre a Sherlock, este lo escudriñó con la mirada para después mirar directamente a John.

- No necesita de una invitación para invitarme a salir doctor – Ante lo dicho John se sonrojó mucho y le negó a Sherlock.

- Dices ser el observa todo, mira bien el tonto sobre, te divertirás más supongo yo que viendo un documental de ratas rabiosas – Sherlock le puso mayor atención al sobre y lo tomó lentamente, John le asintió y después de tenerlo completamente en su poder lo abrió y lo leyó. John estaba a las expectativas, podía ver en el rostro de Sherlock primero un rastro de preocupación, después un poco de enojo al apretar la hoja y al final no supo ni qué pensar debido a que se había atacado de la risa.

- Es falsa John – John frunció el ceño al no saber de que diantres le hablaba Sherlock, pero cuando el detective le lanzó la carta y este la pudo leer lo que hizo en realidad fue preocuparse un tanto:

_Estimado señor Sherlock Holmes:_

_Me veo en la penosa necesidad de informarle que usted está en un grave peligro, sin duda alguna verá esto como una broma, pero cuando vea el cuerpo de su queridísimo hermano Mycroft en la calle lamentará no haber hecho lo que se pidió desde hace años atrás. Si desea volver a ver a su hermano lo esperamos el miércoles a la hora de las brujas._

_AZBY_

- Sherlock, ¿por qué dices que es falsa? – John había palidecido un poco al leer el papel, necesitaba saber la razón por la que era falsa.

- Se contradice, en fin, es estúpido, de todas formas debería hacer mi labor, pásame mi teléfono – John lo miró de una manera fulminante al notar que el teléfono estaba sobre las piernas del detective.

- Hazlo tú.

- John, estoy pensando – Ante eso Watson bufó molesto y le puso el teléfono en las manos.

- De nada – Sherlock no se inmutó de las palabras de John cuando sintió el teléfono en sus manos. Lo miró detenidamente y después suspiró para levantarse. John no podía creer lo que Sherlock estaba apunto de hacer: ver si Mycroft estaba bien - ¿Lo harás Sherlock?

- ¿Hacer qué? – El detective miró a su compañero para después atacarse con una risa rápida y efímera.

- Llamar… John, ¡eres un idiota! ¿cómo crees que le hablaría a Mycroft? – Dicho eso lanzó el teléfono por la ventana.

La reacción de John bien pudo haberle provocado risa a Sherlock, pero en esa ocasión estaba irritado, después de lanzar el celular se fue directo hacia el violín y comenzó a hacer ruidos irritantes para los oídos de John.

- Ok, me queda claro que es falso, pero no tienes razones para ponerte así, tiraremos la carta y punto, todo terminado – Le quitó la carta de las manos y la dejó en la mesa de la cocina, pero Sherlock no paraba de hacer los fuertes ruidos con el violín – Sherlock, ese es ruido, Sherlock por favor… ¡SHERLOCK! – Después del grito el detective calló por completo y volteó hacia su amigo. John dio media vuelta de inmediato. Estaba muy irritado y tenía el rostro enrojecido del enojo – Me voy un rato Sherlock, iré a ver a Mycroft, esto es realmente estúpido, pero al menos yo quiero quitarme el pendiente de los hombros – Sherlock dejó el violín a un lado y se acercó lentamente a John, este no había notado la proximidad de su compañero debido a que le estaba dando la espalda – Por cierto, acabas de perder tu teléfono, ni se te ocurra pedirme prestado el mío – Al no responder el moreno John volteó y se encontró a menos de cinco centímetros de Sherlock, este lo miraba fijamente. John se sonrojó debido al acercamiento poco usual del detective.

- No John, no es necesario, Mycroft está bien – Dicho eso el menor de los Holmes cerró la puerta que daba a las escaleras y después jaló de la muñeca a John y lo sentó a su lado en el sillón grande – Aparte mi hermano pocas veces mueve su muy gordo trasero de su silla, si no es para molestarme es para tragar como hipopótamo muerto de hambre – John rio por lo bajo, a veces le tensaba ver la relación que había entre los hermanos Holmes.

Ahora estaban sentados juntos como ya era muy usual, Sherlock a lado de John, el primero absorto en la laptop y el segundo viendo la televisión. La mano del detective jugueteaba distraídamente en el cabello de John.

- Pensé que habíamos acordado la ley de lo oscuro – John apagó el televisor y se volvió a Sherlock que aún estaba totalmente ocupado en la computadora.

- Es solo tu cabello – Dijo Sherlock. John sonrió divertido y apartó la mano del más joven de su cabeza.

- No dirías lo mismo si se tratara de ti – Este comenzó a juguetear con los rizos de Sherlock quien al acto dejó la computadora y se levantó del sillón.

- ¡La ley de lo oscuro! John no la olvides – Dijo este señalando al doctor que estaba a punto de atacarse de la risa – Si quieres ve a buscar al gordo de mi hermano, pero déjame trabajar tranquilo.

Watson sonrió de manera maliciosa y jaló a Sherlock hacia sí y le plantó un beso en la frente antes de que el otro cayera sobre él y no le permitiera moverse.

- Al diablo con tu ley Sherlock ¡siempre haces lo que quieres! – Dijo mientras intentaba inútilmente quitarse de encima a un inmóvil Sherlock Holmes.

- Ya me aburriste John, eres tan común.

- ¡Cállate idiota! ¡No entiendo como puedo llevar una relación contigo!

* * *

- Oye, Sherlock.

- Dormir.

- Sherlock – John se levantó de la cama y movió a su compañero para que se levantara igual, Sherlock se acurrucó queriendo ignorar a John que lo movía para que se levantara – Ya van dos semanas que no sabemos nada de Mycroft.

- Mejor así ¿no crees? No hay nadie que nos moleste – Se quitó las sábanas de golpe y jaló a John hacia la cama, John se dejó caer y comenzó a reír.

- Aún así, ni siquiera ha llamado.

- Recuerda que no tengo móvil.

- No ha llamado ni a mi teléfono, creo que deberíamos preguntar por él en…

- No – Sherlock le dio la espalda a John y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama.

- Eres un maldito berrinchudo – John igual le dio la espalda e intentó dormir aquella noche de insomnio.

* * *

Más días sin saber de Mycroft, el gobierno sin hacer nada, las cosas estaban intranquilamente tranquilas (valga la redundancia) y John sentía como las tensiones con respecto a su hermano iban creciendo.

- ¿Algo sobre Mycroft? – Siempre que John preguntaba al respecto Sherlock respondía de formas diversas, desde golpear a John hasta proponer ir a cenar. John estaba totalmente consciente de que esa actitud era para nada normal en Sherlock y podía casi asegurar a que estaba en cierta forma preocupado por su hermano… que lo aceptara era otra cuestión, una totalmente diferente a estar preocupado.

- Muerto de seguro en algún callejón – Dijo el detective con los ojos puestos en el microscopio, John estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados comiendo una barra de chocolate.

- ¿Cuándo aceptarás que te preocupas por Mycroft? ¿Cuándo esté muerto en un callejón? – Sherlock se levantó de golpe y arrinconó a John en la pared, parecía molesto.

- Mira, preocuparme no sirve de nada… de todas formas ¿qué podría hacer? – A pesar de sentir su áurea asesina John no se lo quitó de encima, ya que era un pequeño gran paso que Sherlock comenzara a hablar del tema.

- Deja de ser tan malditamente orgulloso, sus problemas están en el pasado.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y después se mordió un labio, eso hizo que a John se le antojara un beso, pero eso debía esperar.

- Que haga algo por ese gordo hoy no quiere decir que se arregle nuestra relación familiar.

Sherlock liberó a John y fue a ponerse el saco. John sonrió satisfecho y poniéndose la chamarra fue detrás de él para ver donde carajos tenían secuestrado al Hombre de Hielo.

* * *

_Saludos desde Varadero John, espero que Sherlock no muerda del aburrimiento._

_Gregory y Mycroft._

- ¿Crees que esa postal sea suficiente? Siento que hemos tardado mucho en decirles que decidimos salir.

- No los subestimes, mi hermano ya ha de saber.

Greg Lestrade torció la boca y le pasó la postal a Mycroft quien a pesar de haber ido a otros países no dejaba el paraguas negro para nada. Bueno, en esa ocasión el paraguas servía, el intenso calor de Cuba quemaba horrores sus pieles inglesas y pálidas. Ambos estaban en traje de baño bermuda. Mycroft llevaba sandalias, pues no soportaba el calor de la arena mientras que Lestrade estaba descalzo pero moviendo intensamente los pies debido al calor.

- Deberíamos decirles cuando volvemos – Lestrade volvió a tomar la postal para seguir escribiendo, pero Mycroft se la arrebató y sonrió divertido.

- Greg, mejor hay que seguirnos divirtiendo – Holmes rompió la postal de la playa cubana y sacó un sobre blanco con el receptor a computadora. Lestrade negó con la cabeza. No comprendía ese juego del secuestro.

* * *

_Espero te gustara Mist :3 feliz cumple atrasado u.u_

_Espero les guste, review? _


End file.
